Las Cosas Siempre Cambian
by SVAA23
Summary: aquí veréis a un nuevo personaje y su nueva aventura (Primer Fic) Disclaimer: los Teen Titans no me pertenece.
1. El Comienzo

Cap 1: El Comienzo

Bueno esta es la historia de un joven llamado Luis un chico que media unos 1,86 metros un poco apuesto de tez morena de unos 16 años que viajó desde Caracas hasta

Jump City para terminar la secundaria y en un día de clases se había ido a inscribir a la secundaria para después de las vacaciones ir a estudiar. En ese momento

al terminar de inscribirse le dio gracias a la directora de la secundaria se dio media vuelta y vio a una chica rubia este se le quedo mirando. Se cruzaron miradas

por un momento pero Luis le desvió la mirada a la chica rubia. Saliendo de la escuela, ese día Luis estaba muy feliz porque al fin iba a terminar los estudios que no

terminó en Venezuela, hasta que un monstruo se había aparecido en el centro de la ciudad, era Plasmus,la gente corría a refugiarse y de pronto Luis escuchó un grito

y volteo al momento

-TITANES ATAQUEN!-Decía un chico con un antifaz

De pronto Plasmus levantó un camión que contenía desechos tóxicos y lo lanzo hacia donde estaba refugiado Luis de pronto el camión quedo destruido tras el impacto

con el suelo se formo una ola de desechos tóxicos iba en dirección hacia donde estaba Luis varios litros de desechos cayeron sobre el y este cayendo hacia el suelo

tomándose la cabeza Luis se sentía extraño como si algo raro le estuviera pasando, el chico del antifaz fue hacia donde estaba Luis y le preguntó

-¿Estas Bien?- Decía el chico del antifaz

-Eso creo, me siento extraño- dijo el chico de tez morena -De pronto sus manos empezaron a temblar y sus ojos empezaron a tornarse rojos-

-Creo que hay que llevarte al hospital- Decía el chico del antifaz

-De pronto Luis se levanto del suelo y de pronto le empezaron a salir flamas en las manos-

-QUE HACES? te vas a lastimar- Decía Robín -Estaba Furioso-

Luis empezó a lanzar esas flamas seguidas de sus manos hasta hacer liquido a Plasmus y este al ser derrotado se fue al drenaje, los titanes se habían quedado con la

boca abierta, tanto fue el poder que desato Luis que este cayó al suelo inconsciente. Los titanes se lo llevaron a la torre.

Después de 2 horas inconsciente Luis había despertado en el centro de estudios

-¿Que me ha pasado?- Dijo Luis - tenia la camisa toda rota-

-Te cayeron varios litros de desechos tóxicos- Decía Robín

Después Luis se empezó a tocar todo el cuerpo

-¿Y no soy un mutante?- Decía el chico de piel morena -asustado-

-No, Solo tienes un gran poder- Decía el chico del antifaz -sorprendido-

Luis se había quedado en shock

-¿Como?- Dijo el chico de piel morena en un tono sorprendido

-Si, Tienes un poder increíble no recuerdas?- Decía Chico Bestia

-No- Dijo Luis

-No recuerdas nada de lo que paso esta tarde?-Dijo una chica misteriosa

-No. Que ha pasado?- Dijo Luis todavía sorprendido

-Solo vi que estabas en el suelo de pronto te levantaste y empezaste a lanzar fuego como un loco después Plasmus se fue al drenaje y todos nos quedamos

en shock- Dijo Chico Bestia

-¿PLASMUS?- Preguntó Luis

-Si, Viejo el monstruo que venciste- Dijo Cyborg

-Tus poderes nos serian muy útiles. Puedes quedarte esta noche?- Decía el chico del antifaz

-Bueno como estoy de vacaciones y pronto comenzare la secundaria podría quedarme un buen rato- Decía Luis contento

-Secundaria?- Todos Preguntaron

-Si me inscribí en la Secundaria Murakami- Dijo Luis

-Oye estas en la mis..- -todos lo interrumpieron-

-CALLATE CHICO BESTIA!- Todos gritaron

Luis se quedo pensando

-Ok! Pero no griten que es peor-Dijo Chico Bestia -De pronto Robín interrumpió-

-Chico Bestia déjalo descansar mañana tiene mucho que hacer-

Después trasladaron a Luis al cuarto de huéspedes al llegar Robín le dio una camiseta nueva ya que la que el llevaba puesta se le rompió y Luis

al llegar a la cama se acobijó y en ese momento pensó sigilosamente

-¿Que me habrá querido decir Chico Bestia?- Pensó el chico de tez morena

Se quedo pensando después se quedo profundamente dormido hasta el día siguiente


	2. La Prueba

Cap 2: La Prueba

Ya era de día en Jump City y los titanes se habían levantado pero el primero había sido Luis el se había parado a las 5:00AM ya había hecho su desayuno y estaba

mirando la hermosa vista que había desde la torre

-Hola! Amigo Luis, que haces despierto tan temprano- decía la joven tamaraniana

-Es que como siempre me levanto a esta hora quise aprovechar, hacer mi desayuno y bueno pensar- Dijo Luis

-Luis! la prueba será después del almuerzo así que descansa- Decia el chico del antifaz

-Ok!- dijo el chico de piel morena

Después todos se sentaron a desayunar como siempre lo hacen, después del desayuno eran como las Luis aprovecho para conocer mejor a sus nuevos amigos primero fue a donde Starfire

-Luis tocó la puerta de la habitación de Starfire- Hola! hay alguien ahi-

-Ya voy! -Star abrió la puerta y le dijo a Luis que pasara y después de sentaron a charlar-

-¿Y de donde eres?- Preguntó Luis

-Tamaran Y TU?- Decía Starfire

-De Caracas, Venezuela- Respondió Luis

-Oh, creo haber escuchado de ese lugar en la television-Decia la joven tamaraniana

-Si, es por que estamos en guerra- Decía apenado Luis

-Oh! Lo siento amigo -triste-, por eso fue que viniste hasta acá?-Dijo Starfire

-Si. Y bueno ya sabes terminar mis estudios, no me esperaba esto- Dijo Luis

Después de 2 Horas de pura charla Luis se sorprendió al ver la hora, ya eran las 12 y ya era hora de su prueba...

Ya estaba todo listo para que Luis hiciera su prueba

-Luis ¿Estas Listo?- Preguntó Robín

-Siempre- Respondió Luis -Sonriente-

-Entonces empecemos, Cuenta regresiva iniciada. Buena Suerte!- Dijo Robin

Los otros titanes animaban al chico. empezaba la prueba, primero eran los lásers Luis no sabia como esquivarlos asi que se cubrió con un aura roja

-Y esto?- Dijo Luis Sorprendido

paso la primera prueba. Ahora Luis iba pasando tranquilamente hasta que dos puños gigantes aparecieron el al asustarse empezó a lanzar fuego hasta destruir los puños,

después dio varios pasos hacia atrás por que vio que el suelo se estaba abriendo. Sus ojos empezaron a ponerse rojos y el haciendo uso de su poder del fuego puso sus

manos hacia el suelo y empezaron a salir llamas de sus manos con el impulso de las llamas como un jet pack llegó hasta el otro lado, después ya medio cansado Luis vio

que salian de unos aparatos una especie de platillos explosivos y Luis lanzando llamas los destruyó tanto los platillos como a los aparatos que los lanzaban y así

terminando su prueba en unos 1:38 gracias a su jet pack improvisado, eso le quito mucho tiempo

-Eso Fue Magnifico!-Decía la joven tamaraniana -Sonriente-

-Nuevo record! 1 minuto 38 segundos- Dijo el joven mecánico -Sorprendido-

-Bien Hecho- Dijo Raven

-Estuvo bien aunque necesitas mas entrenamiento para esquivar,te vi un poco flojo en la parte de los lásers- Decía Robín -Con un poco de seriedad-

-Buena Viejo!.Dame esos cinco- Gritó Chico Bestia

-Gracias- -Las chocó con Chico Bestia-

Así terminaba el dia para los titanes y para su nueva adquisicion,pero Luis fue a la habitación del Chico Bestia a conocerlo mas y a saber que era lo que le quería

decir cuando estaba en el cuarto de estudios

-Hola! hay alguien adentro? Chico Bestia?- Dijo Luis

-Hola Luis! Que se te ofrece?- Respondió Chico Bestia

-Puedo pasar a charlar contigo?- Preguntó Luis

-Claro! no tengo nada que hacer, Pasa- Respondió Chico Bestia

-Tu me ibas a decir algo ayer cuando estaba en ese cuarto de estudios. Cierto?- Preguntó Luis

-Si eso creo, Bueno lo que te iba a decir era que bueno, en la escuela donde vas a estudiar...- Dijo Chico Bestia

Después de charlar y todo eso. Ya era la hora de la cena y todavía seguían hablando-

-Y es muy importante para ti no es cierto?- Preguntó Luis

-Si,lo es y bastante- Respondió Chico Bestia

-TITANES HORA DE LA CENA!-Gritó Cyborg

-Bueno. Luis Hablamos luego -Dijo Chico Bestia -Luis se había quedado pensando sentado en la cama de la habitación un poco triste- Y no vas a venir?-

-Ok! Ya Voy- Dijo Luis

todos salieron a cenar a la sala de estar... cenaron y todos se fueron a dormir pero Luis se había quedado otra vez con ese pensamiento, después Luis pensó en

Silencio

Será o no será- Pensó Luis

Se quedo pensando hasta quedarse profundamente dormido


	3. La Primera Pelea Es Conmigo Mismo

Cap 3:La Primera Pelea Es Conmigo Mismo

Ya era temprano y Robín aviso a los titanes que había problemas

-TITANES PROBLEMAS!- Grito Robín

-Es Cinderblock y esta en el centro de la ciudad- Dijo Cyborg

-VAMOS TITANES!- Gritó Robín

En eso Luis se quedo en la sala en eso Robín le pregunta

-Vienes?

Después Luis de la felicidad que tenia fue el primero en salir aunque no tenia mucha alegría por pertenecer a los titanes, después se dispusieron a atacar

-TITANES AL ATAQUE!-Gritó Robín

Luis al ver a sus compañeros atacar y fracasar sus ojos empezaron a tornarse rojos como la primera vez. Pero esta vez era mas fuerte tanto que no podía controlarlo, entonces empezó a lanzar flamas rápidamente de sus manos. Pero no paraba, el movimiento de sus manos cada vez se hacia mas rápido

-Luis PARA! en este instante no podrás controlarlo-Gritó Robín

Pero el movimiento de sus manos cada vez se hacia mas rápido hasta que Cinderblock Quedó todo chamusqueado Luis se quedó perplejo ante su poder todos los que estaban presentes en el hecho vieron al muchacho pero el noto algo volteó y era una chica rubia. Si la misma que había visto en la escuela, pero esta vez sin ropa de colegio ya que estaban de vacaciones la joven miro por un segundo al muchacho después se fue corriendo lo mas rápido posible del lugar y después mientras Luis veía al Chico Bestia medio triste casi soltando una lagrima viendo hacia el callejón donde se había ido la chica. Luis le preguntó

-Chico Bestia ¿Estas Bien?-Preguntó Luis -Arqueando una ceja-

Chico Bestia suspiro un poco

-Si Amigo, Hey! Dejaste a Cinderblock hecho cenizas literalmente- -Se sentía un poco feliz-

-Jejeje. Gracias pero sentí al principio que no podía controlarlo pero al final termine que pulir mis poderes-

-Opino lo mismo creía que ibas a morir cuando los ojos se te pusieron rojos y el movimiento de tus manos fue tan rápido que un pequeño viento nos llegó, si pules tus poderes serás medio invencible-Dijo Chico Bestia

-En Serio?- Preguntó Luis -Con una sonrisa-

-Si Amigo!- Respondió Chico Bestia

Los Dos se quedaron mirando como se llevan a Cinderblock y después se fueron. Al llegar a la torre Luis fue a la habitación de Robín

-Robín!.Soy yo Luis Ábreme-Gritó

Robín abrió la puerta. Estaba entrenando-

-Que se te ofrece?-Dijo Robín -Secándose el sudor-

-Tengo que charlar contigo sobre algo. Puedo Pasar?-Preguntó Luis

-Claro!-Dijo Robín

Pasan se sientan en un sillón y empiezan a charlar

-Y de que querías hablarme?-Preguntó Robín

-Bueno de mis poderes creo que se están saliendo de control será que puedes ayudarme con eso?-Preguntó Luis

Robín estaba en shock por que nadie le había pedido antes control sobre sus poderes

-Bueno. Mañana comenzaremos el entrenamiento-Dijo Robín

-Ok!. Y también me puedes ayudar a mejorar mis movimientos ya que tu sabes demasiado de artes marciales-Preguntó Luis

-Seguro!- -Robín estaba sonriendo-

-Robín tu tienes nombre real?-Preguntó Luis

-Claro me llamo Dick Grayson-Dijo Robín

-Bien mi nombre ya lo sabes. Es obvio-Dijo Luis

-Jejejeje si-Dijo Robín

-Bueno ya cambiando de tema quiero que me cuentes sobre alguien-Dijo Luis

-Sobre quien?-Preguntó Robín

entonces se quedaron hablando demasiado tiempo casi por mas de 3 horas

-Y entonces los salvó?-Preguntó Luis

-Si. Y se sacrificó por nosotros-Dijo Robín

-Bueno Gracias Robín! por dejarme entrar en tu habitación y charlar contigo pero ya es hora de que me vaya a dormir-Dijo Luis

-De Nada! oye si es muy tarde creo que también me iré a dormir-Dijo Robín -bostezando-

Robín le abre la puerta y Luis se va a su habitación sin hacer el mas mínimo ruido ya llegando a su habitación suspiró

-Bueno ya a dormir. Mañana puliré mis poderes-Dijo Luis

Aunque Luis tuvo una pesadilla despertó al día siguiente asustado. Al Ver eran las 6 de la mañana. Esa no era la hora en que siempre se levantaba. Se fue de la habitación a desayunar, luego se dirigió a su habitación a reflexionar sobre lo que había hecho todos estos días

-Bueno no ha sido tan malo lo que he hecho aunque me uní a los titanes, debería alegrarme por que pertenecer a los jóvenes titanes es casi lo que cualquier ser humano con poderes quiere y yo soy afortunado de estar aquí pero no me puedo alegrar será por que después me tengo que ir-Se preguntó Luis

se acostó pensando lo que venia en el futuro. La secundaria, Terminar la secundaria, ir a la universidad, conseguir apartamento o quedarse a pelear con los titanes todas las vacaciones, pero principalmente pensó en los estudios y reflexionó hasta que tocaron su puerta

-Luis! hora de entrenar-Gritó Robín

Luis se levantó corriendo. Se puso sus zapatos y se dispuso a ir con Robín a entrenar, Al llegar estaba Raven esperándolos

-Raven! ¿Que Haces Aquí?-Preguntó Luis -Sorprendido-

-He venido a ayudarte a controlar tus poderes- Respondió Raven

-Ya que yo no tengo poderes y Raven es un significado de control le pedí que te ayudara haciéndote una prueba-Dijo Robín

-Okey?- Dijo Luis -Arqueando una ceja-

Después Robín le puso unos blancos a Luis para probar su poder y cuanto los podria controlar. Entonces a Luis iba a hacer uso de sus poderes como siempre sus ojos empezaron a ponerse rojos pero esta vez sus ojos se pusieron mas rojos de lo normal puso sus manos en dirección al suelo y salió volando como si fuera un jet pack y en el aire empezó a hacer movimiento de sus manos demasiado rápido tan rápido que ni siquiera había caído y ya había destruido todos los blancos, cayó y empezó a agarrarse la cabeza y después volvió a su estado normal

-Domina bastante sus poderes pero tiene un ligero descontrol cuando vuelve a su estado normal yo creo que con meditación

se le podría quitar ese ligero descontrol-Dijo Raven

-Bien. Me gusta que controle sus poderes. Ayúdalo a quitarse ese ligero descontrol-Dijo Robín

-Con mucho gusto-Dijo Raven

En eso Robín se dirigió hacia donde estaba Luis y le dijo

-Tienes un ligero descontrol al volver a tu estado normal, por eso Raven te va a ayudar con ese único problema que tienes-

-Ok!-Respondió Luis

-Bueno ahora a practicar tus movimientos-Dijo Robín

Robín pone los lásers que Luis enfrentó en la primera prueba

-Ok! te hare una pequeña comienza- Gritó Robín

Robín esquivó todos los lásers y el único blanco que había le dio una patada voladora tras eso Robín se le acerca a Luis y le dice

-Eso es lo que tienes que hacer, entiendes- Dijo Robín

-Ok!-Dijo Luis -un poco nervioso-

Robín le pregunto a Luis

-Listo?

-Eso creo!-Respondió Luis -Nervioso-

Entonces Robín encendió la máquina de lasers,y Luis no esquivo ninguno. Todos los lásers le dieron y Robín fue a ver si Luis estaba bien

-Luis ¿Estas Bien?- Preguntó Robín

-Eso creo!- Respondió Luis

-Creo que necesitas mas practica-Dijo Robín

-Noooo me digas!- -Dijo sarcástico-

Ellos se quedaron toda la tarde practicando en los movimientos de Luis. Luis fue mejorando poco a poco, la ultima vez que lo iba a hacer era esta por lo tarde que era. Robín le preguntó

-Listo?.Esta es la ultima por hoy-Gritó Robín

-Si. Comienza- Respondió Luis

Luis esquivó todos los lasers,se apoyó en la maquina que los lanzaba y en el aire Luis lanzo una llama tan fuerte que el blanco salió volando no había quedado nada. Robín había quedado impresionado con las habilidades de Luis que incluso lo había considerado su aprendiz

-Impresionante Luis!-Dijo Robín con una sonrisa

-Gracias!-Respondió Luis igualmente con una sonrisa

-Vamos tenemos que ir a la torre-Dijo Robín

-Si. Tengo mucha hambre- Decía Luis

Ya habían llegado a la torre y Luis estaba demasiado hambriento y cansado por el entrenamiento que apenas todos habían terminado de cenar y Luis se comió lo que quedaba de lo que cocinó Cyborg,incluso comió tofú de Chico Bestia.

-Oye Luis Cálmate un poco-Le decía el chico del antifaz

-Lo se, es que tengo mucha hambre- Respondió Luis

Después de comer demasiado Luis se dispuso a dormir, esta vez fue directo a la cama sin pensar en nada ni en nadie


	4. La Despedida?

Cap 4: La Despedida?

Bueno ya habian pasado 2 meses desde que Luis se unió a los titanes pero ya se acercaban las a un dia del nuevo año escolar,cuando Luis se despidio

de los titanes

-Luis toma es un comunicador si necesitamos tu ayuda te llamaremos-Dijo Robin -un poco triste-

-Gracias!-Dijo Luis

Luis se empezo a despedir de todos

-Adios Amigo Luis! que te vaya muy bien en la secundaria- Dijo Starfire

-Adios Starfire!-Dijo Luis

-Como no despedirme de mi hermano de color -Los dos eran de color- Cyborg- Dijo Luis

que te vaya muy bien espero verte por aqui en las vacaciones-Dijo Cyborg

Despues Luis procedió a despedirse de quien lo trató como si fuera uno mas su mejor amigo Chico Bestia

-Amigo Adios!-Dijo Luis

-Adios Viejo,cuando vuelvas a venir te ganare en los videojuegos-Dijo Chico Bestia -Con una sonrisa-

-No lo creo compadre-Dijo Luis

Se dieron un abrazo,despues hicieron un saludo especial,chocaron las manos y señalaron a Raven diciendo

-La Seria-Dijeron

Despues Luis se despidio de Raven agradeciendole un monton por ayudarle con sus poderes

-Gracias Raven te debo una- Dijo Luis

-No es nada-Dijo Raven

Despues Luis le dijo a Chico Bestia

-Oye me puedes hacer el favor de pasarme esa caja de corazon que esta en esa habitación-Preguntó Luis

-Para que-Respondió Chico Bestia -Con un poco de enojo-

-Solo HAZME EL FAVOR!-Gritó Luis

Chico Bestia fue a esa habitacion tomó la caja en forma de corazón la vió por un segundo y solto una pequeña lagrima

fue y se la llevo a Luis

-Toma-Dijo Chico Bestia -Secandose la lagrima-

-Gracias Chico Bestia te debo un grandisimo favor solo se paciente y te lo cumplire en un santiamen-Dijo Luis -Con una sonrisa-

-Okey?-Dijo Chico Bestia -Arqueando una ceja-

-Bueno ya es hora de irme ya se esta haciendo de noche y necesito llegar a mi nuevo apartamento-Dijo Luis tomando sus maletas

Cyborg le hizo el favor de llevarlo a su apartamento acompañado de Chico iban en caminno Chico Bestia le preguntó a Luis

-Viejo que favorsote me vas a hacer-Pregunto Chico Bestia -Arqueando una ceja-

-Solo se paciente va a ser algo muy bueno te lo aseguro-Dijo Luis -Con una sonrisa-

-Okey?-Dijo Chico Bestia

Ya habian llegado al edificio donde ahora viviria se bajó del auto-t con una lagrima en su rostro

-Adios amigos gracias por traerme-Dijo Luis

-No es nada-Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

despues se fueron,y Luis entró en el edificio y buscó su apartamento

-13-D,13-D-Decia Luis

Tomó el ascensor par sin darse cuenta marco el ultimo piso que era el 14 entonces,Luis bajó del ascensor y buscó 13-D habia encontrado

14-D entonces como todos los apartamentos D tienen la misma llave entro en la casa y una señora al verlo se asustó y lo saco a escobazos

-Oiga que le pasa este es mi apartamento-Dijo Luis

-Oye niño de tercera este apartamento lo compré hace 20 años-Dijo La señora

-Este no es 13-D?-Preguntó Luis

-Se ve que eres tonto este es el 14-D niño idiota-Dijo La señora

Luis se sintio apenado por lo que habia pasado

-Pero que caracter!,Disculpe señora-Dijo Luis

Bajo las escaleras hasta llegar al Piso 13 el habia ido hasta el fondo,y ahi habia un apartamento decia 13-D

-Bueno al fin he llegado-Dijo Luis -Suspirando-

Abrió la puerta de su nueva casa,encendió la luz y tenia nevera,cocina,horno,lavadora,en fin tenia todo estaba bien equipado

el tomó un baño y se acostó a dormir pensando en el dia siguiente ya que era el comienzo de la secundaria

-Bueno Luis De ahora en adelante a estudiar y no olvidarme del favor que le prometí a Chico Bestia-Se dijo Luis

Se quedo profundamente dormido...Hasta Mañana


	5. Recuerdos

Cap:5 Recuerdos

Ya era de dia en Jump City habia sonado el despertador en el apartamento de un joven llamado Luis este joven habia tenido las mejores vacaciones

de su vida ya que habia pertenecido a los jovenes titanes el se despertó,tomó un baño y empezo a desayunar como siempre sus arepas,despues procedió

a vestirse con el uniforme de la escuela un pantalon azul y una camisa blanca con una corbata,despues se peino su cabello hacia atras,despues

se puso perfume,Se veia hermoso se dispuso a tomar sus libros y despues irse cuando vio el comunicador que le dio Robin

-Mejor no me lo llevo es el primer dia y no quiero luchar-Dijo Luis

Se fue del apartamento y fue a la secundaria Murakami vio la escuela Luis suspiro un poco y vio a los demas entrando a la secundaria y a sus respectivos

salones Luis estaba por entrar pero vio a una chica rubia el iba a saludarla pero se le acercaron sus dos amigas el como no las conocia se dispuso a

entrar

-Ok Luis llegó la hora- Se dijo Luis

Sonó el timbre toda la secundaria entraba corriendo a sus respectivos salones a Luis le tocaba a primera hora Matemáticas el se dispuso a entrar pero la

profesora lo paró en la entrada

-Ok cierren sus libros un momento les voy a presentar a un nuevo estudiante vino desde Caracas,Venezuela

-Luis entró en el salón de clases

Todos estaban sentados en parejas,Todo en la secundaria era en parejas

-Que Lindo- Dijo una chica llamada Carly

La chica rubia subio un poco la mirada y despues la bajo

-Se llama Luis espero que lo traten muy bien-Dijo la profesora

-En eso no se preocupe profesora-Dijo Carly

-Luis toma asiento-Dijo La profesora

Luis vio un asiento libre al lado de la chica rubia Luis no dudo en sentarse al lado de ella

-Alumnos voy al baño no quiero desorden-Dijo la profesora

Luis miró a la chica rubia dibujando una T gigante en su cuaderno y le pregunto

-No deberias estar haciendo operaciones-Dijo Luis -Con una sonrisa-

-Si es cierto,Disculpa-Dijo La chica rubia

-No tienes por que disculparte-Dijo Luis

-Soy gusto-Dijo Luis -Muy sonriente-

-Me llamo Tara un gusto- Dijo la rubia -Dandole la mano-

-Tara muy afortunada eh?-Dijo Carly -Enojada-

-De que hablas?-Dijo Tara

-Tu y el chico nuevo estaban hablando-Dijo su amiga

-Solo nos estabamos conociendo-Dijo Tara

-Cierto!-Dijo Luis

En eso entro la profesora,dio su clase completa despues Luis salió siguiendo a Tara

-Tara espera-Dijo Luis

-Que quieres?-Preguntó Tara

-Solo queria ver hacia donde ibas por que ahora toca mi materia favorita Ingles-Dijo Luis

-Solo iba a la cafeteria a tomar algo-Dijo Tara

-Te puedo acompañar?-Preguntó Luis

-Emm.. Bueno-Dijo Tara

Los dos se tomaron algo Tara pidio un café y Luis pidio un jugo de manzana se sentaron los dos en una esquina y empezaron a hablar

-Y de donde eres? Preguntó Tara

-ya lo deberias haber escuchado de la profe,y tu?-Respondió Luis

-No recuerdo mucho-Dijo Tara -Con una sonrisa-

En eso sonó el timbre de clases ya debian entrar a la clase de ingles

-Vamos Tara-Dijo Luis

-Vamos!-Dijo Tara -Sonriente-

entraron a la clase y Luis se sentó al lado de Tara Los dos estaban riendo y Carly estaba que trinaba de lo celosa

qu estaba

-Ejem-Dijo Carly

-Que?-Dijo Luis

-No Nada-Dijo Carly

-Okey?-Dijo Luis

Despues entró la profesora al salon de clases y se dispuso a dar su clase

Luis creo que en los datos que trajiste desde Venezuela tienes una calificacion alta en esta asignatura-Dijo la profesora

-Si profe es mi materia favorita-Dijo Luis -Sonriendo-

que estes a gusto en esta escuela y Tara eres muy afortunada eh?-Dijo la profesora haciendo que Tara se sonroje

Tara arqueó una ceja y Luis sonrió

Ya terminada la clase Luis le dijo a Tara que la veria despues de clases por que sus amigas lo estaban acosando

Terminaron las clases y Luis se dispuso a hablar con Tara

-Vamos por algo tengo hambre-Dijo Luis

-No puedo tengo que estar temprano en casa-Dijo Tara

-Vamos sera rapido-Dijo Luis

-Ok pero rapido acuerdate que hay que llevar la tarea de castellano-Dijo Tara

Luis vio la pizzeria donde Chico Bestia habia llevado a Tara la ultima vez que se vieron

-Quieres comer ahi?-Preguntó Luis

lugar me trae malos recuerdos-Dijo Tara

-Bueno entonces donde quieres comer-Preguntó Luis

Tara volteo y no habia lugar donde comer asi que tuvieron que entrar a la pizzeria,

-Una de tres quesos por favor-Gritó Luis

-Tres quesos?-Preguntó Tara

-Si la comía en Venezuela te va a encantar-Dijo Luis -Con una sonrisa-

Luis miraba de arriba hacia abajo a la chica rubia

-Por que me miras asi-Dijo Tara

-Por nada-Dijo Luis

-Por que viniste aqui?-Preguntó Tara

Mientras les hacian la pizza Luis le contaba a Tara como era su vida Antes

Bueno hace tres meses en Venezuela

Flashback

-A ver que hay en las noticias-Dijo Luis

-Ultima Hora el presidente de Colombia dijo en rueda de prensa que planea una invasion a Venezuela...

-No es posible-Dijo Luis

-Papá,Mamá van a invadirnos-Gritó Luis

-Hijo eso es mentira de la prensa-Decia su padre

-y si es cierto?-Dijo su madre

-Van a invadirnos-Dijo Luis

Ya habian pasado 5 horas despues de dar la noticia y no habian recogido sus pertenencias

-Ultima Hora en 5 horas de invasion ya han tomado varias zonas de Venezuela ahora se dirigen a la ciudad capital

-Vamos no nos queda mucho-Dijo Luis

Todos recojieron sus pertenencias y huyeron del lugar pero ya era muy tarde la guardia colombiana con tanques estaban tomando Caracas

los guardias abrieron paso por el lugar con los tanques arrollando gente,los guardias matando,la madre de Luis se le habia caido una joya

pero no se dio cuenta que se acercaba una tanqueta arrollandola con todo y joya

-MAMAAAAAA-Gritó Luis -Llorando-

De pronto el papa lo agarro bien fuerte del brazo y despues fueron hasta el helipuerto donde estaba un helicoptero de la guardia nacional de Venezuela

que los iba a llevar al aeropuerto internacional ahi iban a escoger el destino que querian viajar pero habia un problema solo entraba 1 de ellos

el padre dijo

-Anda tu hijo-Dijo su padre

-Y tu-Preguntó Luis -casi llorando-

-No te preocupes por mi hijo a ti te queda mucha vida por delante solo tienes 16 años yo estoy viejo-Dijo el padre- -Soltando una lagrima-

-Per..- Fue interrumpido por el padre

-Solo quiero que termines tus estudios,que seas un hombre de bien,que trabajes,que cuando termine todo esto te recibire con los

brazos abiertos-Dijo emotivamente el padre

-Papá Cuidate Mucho,Te quiero-Dijo Luis -Llorando-

-Yo tambien Hijo-Dijo el padre -Tambien llorando-

Luis se habia subido al helicoptero,el helicoptero partió y Luis veia como guardias colombianos se llevaban a su padre y este fue acribillado,

mientras escuchaba las detonaciones Luis gritó

-PAPÁAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA -Llorando

-Tranquilo hijo el esta en un lugar mejor-Dijo un señor que los acompañaba -Le dio un fuerte abrazo-

Ya habian llegado al aeropuerto y Luis se decia

-Tengo que irme a cualquier destino que salga a esta hora-Dijo Luis

En eso la voz del aeropuerto avisó

-Señores pasajeros el vuelo de las 15:30 Con destino a Jump City ha sido reprogramado para esta hora,para los recien llegados del helipuerto el vuelo sera gratis

por ordenes del presidente de la republica...

Luis estaba que saltaba de la emocion por que el vuelo seria gratis,abordó el avion,despues de pasar los chequeos Luis ya estaba listo solo debia pasar a la puerta

de abordaje era el ultimo en abordar el avion,Luis se sentia triste por dejar su pais pero feliz por comenzar una nueva vida,Luis con los ojos llorosos

abordó el avión se sentó al lado de la ventana y veia como la guardia colombiana mataba y la gente huyendo de ellos,Luis era muy afortunado gracias a su padre el iba

a comenzar una nueva vida,en otro pais,en otra ciudad,despues de 4 horas de viaje Luis habia llegado a Jump City despues que tomó todas sus pertenencias y al salir

del aeropuerto veia la ciudad,todo estaba calmado y en eso Luis dijo

-NO TE FALLARE PADRE!

con los ojos llorosos Luis se dispuso a buscar un apartamento para guardar sus pertenencias y vivir alli,buscó y buscó hasta que vio una señora que le dijo

que estaba vendiendo su apartamento en un edificio al centro de la ciudad

-Esta bien equipado-Dijo Luis

-Si, Tiene su nevera,su lavadora,su cocina-Dijo la señora

-Bueno se lo compro-Dijo Luis

-Te lo dejo en 1100 Dolares-Dijo la señora

-es que señora no tengo mu...-fue interrumpido por la señora

-No importa hijo se de donde vienes por tu aspecto y por tu tez morena-Decia la señora

-Te lo voy a dejar gratis-dijo la señora

-En serio?-dijo Luis -sonriendo-

-Claro me voy a vivir en un lugar mejor-Dijo la señora

-Gracias,no sabe lo feliz que estoy-Dijo Luis

-Toma hijo para que pagues tu primer mes de renta-Dijo la señora

-Gracias-Dijo Luis -le habia dado 200$-

Luis habia guardado sus pertenencias en ese apartamento y despues se dijo

-Mañana me inscribire en la secundaria para el año entrante,Papá pronto voy a estudiar-Dijo Luis -Llorando-

Fin del flasback

Tara se habia quedado en shock,por todo lo que ha pasado y todavia Luis estaba feliz,despues les trajeron su pizza Luis tomó un pedazo de pizza

y dijo mientras comia

-Tiempo que no probaba una de estas-Decia Luis -Contento-

-Oye,esta rica-Dijo Tara

-Te lo dije-Dijo Luis

Despues Tara sonrio,despues que terminaron su pizza los dos siguieron por su lado,Luis habia llegado contento a su casa a bañarse y hacer la tarea de

castellano y despues dormir,Luis al llegar a su habitación pensó

-Padre ya estoy a punto de cumplir el sueño y Chico Bestia pronto me lo vas a Luis

Pensó que era lo que iba a hacer mañana,se quedo pensando ,hasta quedarse profundamente el dia siguiente


	6. Las Cosas Siempre Cambian FINAL

Cap 6: Las Cosas Siempre Cambian FINAL

Después de la clase de Química que tenían en la primera hora de clases Luis se dispuso a hablar con Tara

-Tara Comemos?-Preguntó Luis

-Claro!-Dijo Tara

Después de comer Algo sonaba en el pantalón de Luis y Tara se dio cuenta que era algo redondo y si, era un comunicador, Luis atendió la llamada de los titanes

-Ahora no!,estoy en clases-Dijo Luis -Furioso-

Cerrando el comunicador bruscamente y Tara se dio cuenta que era uno de los titanes Tara apretó sus libros y dijo

-Eres uno de ellos...-Dijo Tara

-Si pero...-Fue interrumpido por Tara

-Te enviaron aquí con la intención de decirme que soy Terra pues no soy Terra, Apuesto que ni siquiera hay guerra en Venezuela-Gritó Tara -Muy furiosa-

-No soy ningún enviado de ellos para venir aquí a esta escuela con tanto esfuerzo para llegar aquí para fastidiarte-Dijo Luis

En eso sonó el timbre de clases para avisarle a los chicos que debían ir a sus respectivos salones, A Luis y a Tara les tocaba castellano y ellos debían entregar un trabajo que les había mandado la profesora de castellano

Luis y Tara Sus trabajos-Dijo la profesora de castellano

-Se me olvido el trabajo, dime que lo hiciste-Dijo Tara-Preocupada-

-Todo Cubierto-Dijo Luis –Enseñando el trabajo-

Luis y Tara se pararon y le entregaron el trabajo a la profesora

-Esooo los novios hicieron el trabajo juntos-Dijo Carly

-QUE NO SOMOS NOVIOS!-Gritaron al mismo tiempo los dos

-Tienen 10 muy buen trabajo -Dijo la profesora de castellano

Los dos se sentaron y Tara le dijo

-Gracias-Dijo Tara

-No tienes nada que agradecer-Dijo Luis

Al terminadas las clases del día Luis tomo del brazo a Tara Diciéndole

-Tara tengo que hablar seriamente contigo-Dijo Luis

Fueron hasta afuera de la escuela y ahí hablaron

-Bueno yo te agrado y tu me agradas-Dijo Luis

-Me agradas un poco-Dijo Tara

-Quiero decirte que tu no perteneces aquí perteneces a la torre de los titanes-Dijo Luis

-Lo sabia-Dijo Tara -Con enojo-

-Ya he dicho mil veces que no soy ninguna Terra!-Dijo Tara

-Oye como se que estas mintiéndome-Dijo Luis

-No te miento-Dijo Tara

-Estas Mintiendo-Dijo Luis

-Terra deja de mentirme y di la verdad por que no quieres ir con los titanes-Dijo Luis

Tara se había quedado en shock Luis sabia que ella estaba mintiendo

-Ellos no me quieren allí yo tengo una oportunidad de vida que ni siquiera la merezco-Dijo Tara

-Claro que si mereces eso y mucho mas por que nos salvaste a todos de Slade,eres la única que lo ha vencido hasta ahora-Dijo Luis

-Como? Que no te quieren ja! en todos estos días que he estado en la torre Cyborg y Raven me contaron que trataron de traerte de vuelta-Dijo Luis

-Y no te contaron del daño que le cause a la gente-Dijo Tara

-Que? A eso le llamas daño y lo que esta pasando en mi país como lo llamas?-Dijo Luis

-Ellos ya te perdonaron Terra y ni hablar de Chico Bestia que siempre venia aquí a ver si estabas bien yo creo que ahora el debe de estar encerrado en su habitación

-Dijo Luis

-El día en que te vi así sin esa tonta ropa de colegio estabas tan hermosa que no deje de mirarte por un segundo hasta que te fuiste y miré hacia el otro lado

después de que te fuiste corriendo, y vi a un Chico Bestia totalmente destrozado, demasiado triste-Dijo Luis

-No entiendes que el daño...-Fue interrumpido por Luis

-De daño hablas?.Daño le hiciste a Chico Bestia el día en que vino a verte pero le dijiste que no recordabas nada el había llegado llorando a la torre,pregntandose por que no me recuerda, incluso sabia que estabas mintiendo pero no lo dijo por que Robín lo estaba llamando por el comunicador, tú ahora me mientes a mi-Dijo Luis

-Si no recuerdas muy bien tal vez recuerdes esto...

Luis sacó de su bolso una caja en forma de corazón, Tara soltó una pequeña lagrima se la limpió al momento, Abrió la caja en forma de corazón y este tenia una nota

-Piénsalo-Le dijo Luis -Caminando hacia su casa-

Tara en camino hacia su casa leia la nota

-Se que piensas que nosotros te odiamos pero no es así todos merecemos otra oportunidad, todo el mundo aquí en la torre no ha parado de buscarte pero el único que te encontró fue Chico Bestia y solo al verte ahí en la escuela y no verte al lado suyo sabiendo que lo odias por haberte fastidiado la ultima vez que hablaron, desde ese día Chico Bestia me ha contado todo sobre ti, todo lo que pasó no solo el si no todo el equipo me han hasta dicho halagos sobre ti, incluso Raven se lamentó por no haberte traído de vuelta, Chico Bestia pobre no ha dejado de pensar en ti todo este tiempo, desde el primer día en que te vi tenias esa cara hermosa de ángel que me quede atónito por un segundo después me fui y me cayó Todo ese barril de desechos tóxicos dándome poderes de fuego no estaba seguro de quedarme en la torre pero a Chico Bestia se le salió una palabra de la boca y me quise quedar para ver de quien estaba hablando y cuando descubrí de quien estaba hablando era de tí.Crees que lo que hiciste no tiene perdón pues te equivocas. Terra ya te han perdonado, todo el mundo te ha perdonado por lo que hiciste, al final los salvastes y a todo el mundo incluso a mi, aunque no sabia que Slade iba a invadir el mundo pero al final nos salvaste hubiese sido grandioso que los titanes hubiesen sabido que Colombia invadiría mi país pero hay que ser realistas, tú tienes que ser realista, tienes que pensar que tu no perteneces a esta escuela tu perteneces a los titanes, si llego a encontrarte te voy a dar esta nota para que recapacites y pienses lo que has hecho

Y como le dijiste a Chico Bestia "las cosas cambian" bueno ya es hora de que cambies y regreses con los titanes, espero luchemos juntos

Atte. Luis.

Tara había quedado con la boca abierta después de leer la nota y empezó a llorar un poco, se secó las lagrimas y siguió su camino hacia su casa

Luis se fue muy angustiado a su casa

-Y si le molesto la nota?, y si se pone peor?-Se preguntó Luis

Siguió pensando hasta cuando fue a quedo pensando, no pudo dormir por 2 horas hasta que a las 2 y 30 de la mañana se durmio,solo 3 horas durmió se levantó a las 5 y 30 cuando sono su despertador,se levantó rápido, se bañó,comió se vistió y se fue corriendo a la escuela fue al salón de geografía a sentarse y vio que Tara no había llegado y se preocupó hasta que la vio entrar, Tara se sentó al lado no dijo nada

-Alumnos ya regreso-Dijo el profesor

Después que el profesor salió Tara le dio un abrazo a Luis. Haciendo que Luis se sonrojara un poco

-Y esto?-Preguntó Luis

-Por la nota-Dijo Tara

-La leíste?-Pregunto Luis

-Si. Y como sabias que todo este tiempo estaba mintiendo hasta te mentí a ti-Dijo Tara

-Por tu cara, mí mama me enseño como saber si la gente miente por su forma de expresión y tu estabas mintiendo por que mientras me hablabas mirabas a los lados y

eso es un punto para mi-Dijo Luis

-Alumnos examen sorpresa-Dijo el profesor de geografía

Todos hicieron el examen sorpresa este examen vale el 55% de su calificación de lapso, Él profesor ya había revisado los exámenes y ya iba a dar las notas

-Luis = 9.5-Luis celebró

...-el profesor dio las notas de los otros estudiantes hasta que

-Tara Markov= 4.0 Nota Mas Baja de la Clase me decepcionas Markov-Dijo el profesor

En eso sonó el timbre ya los estudiantes debían salir al recreo y Carly le restregó en la cara su 8.5 a Tara, despues Luis vio que estaba

molestandola,Luis se le acercó

-Oye que te pasa, a ti no te gustaría que te revolcara mi 9.5 en tu redonda cara, no te gustaría verdad?, pero igual no lo hago por que eso no es de valientes,con razón no tienes novio-Dijo Luis -Enojado-

Tara empezó a reír y Luis le dijo

-Lamento que tu "amiga" haya actuado así y tener que defen...-Fue interrumpido por Tara

-No tienes nada que disculparte. Mas bien yo tengo que disculparme por tener una amiga así-Dijo Tara

-Eso no importa Tara-Dijo Luis

-Bueno hablando de notas que te pareció mi nota?-Dijo Luis

-Fue linda, lo que dijiste de mi nunca pensé que...-Fue interrumpida por Luis

Shhhhhhhh...Si tienes una cara hermosa, ésos ojos azules son hermosos me provoca hacer esto-Dijo Luis tomando el rostro de Tara

Tara se dejó llevar por el momento Luis estaba enamorado de Tara, estaba apunto de besarla, Luis casi podía sentir sus labios pero sonó el timbre de la escuela llevándose el momento de esas dos personas

-Tenemos que entrar-Dijo Tara

-Vamos-Dijo Luis

Después de que todas las clases del día terminaran Tara le dijo a Luis

-Luis ya es hora-Dijo Tara

-Vamos entonces-Dijo Luis

Los dos fueron a la torre de los titanes entraron pero no había nadie así que decidieron esperar un momento, después había entrado Chico Bestia

-Luis Que haces aquí?-Preguntó el chico verde

-Recuerdas el favor que te prometí-Dijo Luis

-Si-Dijo Chico Bestia

-Bueno...En eso sale Terra y Chico Bestia se quedo con la boca abierta

-TERRA!-Gritó el chico verde

-Me recuerdas?-Dijo Terra

-Obio,claro,no podía dejar de recordarte-Dijo Chico Bestia

-Y como te ha ido?-Preguntó Terra

-Mas o menos-Dijo Chico Bestia

-Y como fue que recordaste?-Dijo Chico Bestia

Después Tara Vio a Luis y Luis movió la cabeza diciendo que si

-Chico Bestia en realidad yo te mentí-Dijo Terra

-Lo sabia desde hace tiempo-Dijo Chico Bestia

-Y que te hizo volver?-Preguntó Chico Bestia

Después Tara Volteó de nuevo y señaló hacia donde estaba Luis

-Tu!-Dijo Chico Bestia

-Yo!-Dijo Luis

Hicieron su saludo especial y se dieron un abrazo

-Gracias Hermano!-Dijo Chico Bestia

-De Nada Loco!-Dijo Luis

-Y quieres salir?-Preguntó Terra

-Claro! He esperado esto todos estos dias-Dijo Chico Bestia -Emocionado-

-Espérame abajo un segundo-Dijo Terra

-Ok!-Dijo Chico Bestia -Muy Feliz-

Entonces Terra se fue en dirección a Luis y le dio un gran abrazo y le dijo

-Gracias Luis por hacerme volver me acabas de hacer muy feliz-Dijo Terra

Después le dio un beso en la mejilla lo que hizo que Luis se sonrojara un poco

-De nada-Dijo Luis -Sonrojado-

Después Terra bajó y se fue con Chico Bestia, Luis se quedo en la torre mirándolos como se iban, Luis soltó una pequeña lagrima y después

Robín apareció y le toco la espalda haciendo que se asustara

-Buen Trabajo Luis! Acabas de hacer feliz a dos personas muy especiales-Dijo Robín

-Como tu lo ves me parezco a Cupido,como yo lo veo me parezco a Luis-Dijo -un poco furioso-

Luis dejó en shock a Robín y a todos los demás que estaban espiando en la parte de atrás

-Pero tal vez puedas hacer algo conmigo y Starfire-Dijo Robín

-Lo lamento hermanito pero no soy Cupido-Dijo Luis

-Bueno mis chavos me despido me voy a mi apartamento, Robín me llamas cuando los dos tortolos regresen-Dijo Luis

-OK!-Dijo Robín

Luis se fue a su apartamento a dormir, ya que había hecho todas sus tareas pendientes, Terra y Chico Bestia le pidieron a Robín que no llamaran a Luis

¿Que pasó después?

Luis se quedo en la secundaria y la terminó...

Luis Perteneció al equipo de fútbol soccer de la Secundaria Campeones Estatales Gracias A Quien? Pues, A Luis con 22 Goles quedo Líder Goleador

Del Certamen Estatal...

Luis después de terminar sus estudios en Jump City regresó a su tierra natal Caracas, Cuando estaba en aeropuerto Luis estaba llorando por no ver a su padre que le

prometió verlo y abrazarlo...

Después de salir del aeropuerto Luis dijo en sus pensamientos

-Uno no sabe que le puede esperar en el futuro. Un día estas sentado en un sillón viendo la televisión y al otro día invaden tu pais,tu ciudad.

Al momento pierdes a tus padres, y al otro estas volando hacia otro país triste por dejar la tierra donde naciste, al día siguiente eres un superhéroe y al otro que le sigue estas en la secundaria, al momento tienes a una chica linda a punto de besarla ,y al otro te da un beso en la mejilla, es como si fuese perdido la final estatal puedes tocar la gloria pero al final no obtienes nada, al día siguiente estas dejando la ciudad donde te terminaste de formar y al momento regresas a la ciudad que te vio nacer y al otro estas solo en tu casa sin nadie que te acompañe.

Al llegar a su nueva casa en Caracas Luis dijo mientras miraba la ciudad

-Las cosas siempre cambian Luis siempre cambian.

Después sonó algo en la mesa de Luis, era su comunicador

TITANES REUNANSE EL HERMANO SANGRE SE UNIÓ CON SLADE Y LA HERMANDAD DEL MAL Y ESTAN PLANEANDO DOMINAR EL MUNDO NECESITAMOS SU AYUDA RESPONDAN!-Era la voz de Robín

-Voy para allá-Dijo Luis

Después de cerrar su comunicador Luis agarró sus maletas, salió de su apartamento y dijo

-De Vuelta al trabajo BABY-Dijo -Sonriendo-

FIN? No lo creo...

**Bueno ese fue todo el fic, espero que haya sido de su agrado SVAA23 se va **


End file.
